badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Venonat Plushy Doll
Note: I didn't write this pasta, I'm just posting it here. The birthday of someone is always something fascinating to see, especially when it brings the smile of a young child. But sometimes such smile brings a price. Today a young girl named Susie was very happy due that she was going to make her 6th birthday…and her father promised that he would bring her a plushy. Would he keep his promise? She hoped that he would. As she heard the door opening she jumped down and ran to the door, giving a huge hug to her father…But she got sad once she noticed that he was empty handed. With a smile he kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear "I just came to pick you up so we could get your birthday present." She squealed with joy and went to tell her mother. Once hearing that, her mother accepted letting her go with her father go buy her birthday present.She ran outside to the car and entered. They both drove away, and went to town to find her birthday present. After several hours they were still searching, Susie was upset because there was none that she liked. Her father, Chris, was starting to lose hope and temper with his daughter's difficulty on finding something to make herself happy…Until they stopped at the last place that could probably have anything. An old antique store that they used to visit, it seemed to closing, Susie ran towards the store and looked inside. Chris, sighing, followed and said sorry to the owner of the shop as Susie was looking for the shelf where toys were. She was able to find it and looked through the small cars, dolls, and masks around but no plushies…until she found something…It seemed like a plushy but…it was strange…It had large round red eyes, two long antenna, a pincer-like mouth, two tiny hands and large feet, the body was round and completely covered in purple fur. She squealed happily recognizing it to be a Pokémon and grabbed it off of the shelf and took it to her father, she kept yelling "Buy me this Venonat, daddy! Buy me this Venonat!" over and over until her father gave in. The Shop owner felt a shudder as he saw the purple fur ball and asked if they would rather something else, but Susie shook her head, demanding the Venonat. Chris payed and they went to the car. It was already night time when they were half way to arrive home. As they arrived home, Chris smiled, watching his daughter hugging the plushy against her chest…but one thing was strange…He could've sworn that thing was staring at him with those big round red eyes. Could it be the reflection of the weak street lights? Or was his imagination? Hard to tell…They went inside and Susie ran to her mommy and showed the Pokémon. As it was revealed to the light the fur seemed slightly wet and the pincer mouth was sharp…but the strangest thing was the round red eyes that seemed to be scaly. A shiver came over Susie's mother's spine, she smiled slightly and grabbed the plushy softly putting it on the couch, she asked her daughter to go clean her hands and come to dinner. Late that night…as Susie was sleeping, hugging her Venonat, she heard something. She came out of her bed and followed the sound, she walked to the living room and found her laying on the couch moaning and whimpering in pain. Once she got closer a scream escaped her lips. After a few hours, Susie's mother was admitted to the hospital. She was found by her daughter with blood running through her eyes and mouth, and with boils in most part of the body. She seemed to be suffering from horrible headaches, internal pain and seizures, and her skin had these strange thick boils…No one know what she was suffering from. But itseemed to be something dangerous. Susie was very sad but she had to go back to sleep…She put her new toy on her desk as she walked to bed, staring in the dark looking at the creature with the purple fur, as it stared it back to her with the dead eyes it had. In the next morning, she went to school taking her Venonat Plushy with her. She smiled happily staying with her, yet she was tormented by the state her mother was when she found her in the couch. As she went to school she showed off her new plushy to her friends, even to her favorite teacher but…something strange started to happen. After a few minutes, when she was playing with her friends in the lunch break, her friends started to feel a strong headache. Two Janitors came and picked them up, moving the Venonat away from the children and giving it back to Susie…the poor girl sat down upset, and looked at her doll. Being bored she started to play with it and grabbed both of its hands. Suddenly a strange sound came out of the doll. It seemed to have said "Venonat" in an unnatural voice…but Susie didn't get frightened, she hugged the doll tightly, happy to find a new feature. Although her happiness was cut short as an ambulance came. She went to a teacher and asked what was happening…2 janitors, 7 children and a teacher somehow were horribly sick. This made Susie remember her mother… In that day when Chris came to pick up Susie, the young child asked if she could go see her mother at the hospital. Chris didn't like this much but he didn't have any other option, he knew his daughter was suffering, so he did the favor. Once he stopped the car Susie ran out towards the hospital. Remembering the room where her mother was, she knocked on the door. A Nurse saw her and said that her mother was resting since last time they visited. They believed probably she needed rest. However the Nurse allowed the small child to open the door and go talk with her mother. Susie opened the door silently and placed the Venonat on a table…than she turned on the lights…and a scream of horror escaped the poor child's lips, alerting the whole building. What she saw, no one was ready to see. Susie's once-beautiful mother was now deceased…But death wasn't the reason why Susie screamed…The way her mother was left to die was what made her scream. Her mother had her hair purple, and the skin partially purple, her eyes were shallow and red nearly coming out of her skull, large boils with thick purple hair covered the skin, the hands were withered-looking just skin and bones and the feet seemed to have become larger. Susie moved closer and touched her mother's face whimpering but jumped back as one of the fragile boils popped releasing purple goo. The boils were so fragile that a simple touch would make them disintegrate. Chris ran to his daughter and warped his arms around her…than he saw what traumatized her...His wife had been killed by something. Chris yelled for a Medic to come…some nurses and doctors ran in, but they barely could hold themselves when they saw the abomination that was in their way. When leaving he noticed the Venonat and was about to grab it…when he noticed something…There was a note next of the Venonat saying "She played with me". What could that me? Who put that there? ...Who wrote that? ...But the strangest thing wasn't that…there was purplish goo on the paper and there were handprints…similar to the Venonat's hands. What was going on here? Chris grabbed on a towel and then wrapped it around the plushy, taking it back to his daughter. He didn't believe in coincidence on superstition but…Something wrong was going on. Once he gave the doll back to Susie, he took away the towel; he noticed that it was soaked in a strange purple goo…What was this thing? What was it doing on the doll's body? Questions kept crawling all around Chris. He told his daughter to come with him to the hospital. Susie didn't want to, but Chris kept insisting so she did what her father said. When going to the doctor who had followed his wife's treatment he asked what happened to her. The Doctor said that they had ten other cases from a school that ended in the same tragedy in less than 24 hours, the effect on the eyes were vaguely similar to the effects of a disease called Harlequin Ichtyosis and the enlarged feet were similar to the disease named Elephantitis but the rest was just plain strange. They tried to link them to the two previous mentioned diseases but they didn't have a thing to do with them, the test results didn't match in the slightest. Chris asked the doctors to run tests on Susie's doll just in case and asked them to use gloves. The Doctor thought it was a strange request but did as Chris told. While Chris and Susie waited in a room for any news of tests results, a policeman walked to them and asked them a few questions since Chris was married to one of the victims. There was one thing in common with all these cases…Susie was present in all the "crime scenes". The little child started whimpering, Chris wrapped his arms around Susie and tried to calm her down, he then looked at her and asked her if she knew anything or was if it just pure coincidence. She looked at the Venonat Plushy than at her father and said "Venonat gave me a note…he said he wanted to play with Mommy and my Friends, and the Teacher…he then said he played with the Janitors too". The policeman thought it was strange, but suddenly they heard something. "Venonat." The word echoed once in an unnatural way…than it was repeated twice…Chris looked at the Plushy and moved closer, the fur was wet and dripping with the purple goo. There was a note next with it. He read it out loud "Play with me. Be one of me." Chris stared at the thing…that was not Plushy… What work of the Devil was that?! The policeman was starting to get angry with all this nonsense and grabbed on the doll, but suddenly he yelled in pain and slammed the doll on the ground. There were two holes on his hand, it was like if the policeman was bitten. Chris held his daughter close, the Policeman started yelling and demanding answers…but suddenly…he fell on his knees holding his head he looked at his hands as large boils were growing. Chris could see something amazingly horrible…the policeman seemed that was infected and was starting to die and change much faster than the others. The Boils with the thick hair were starting to appear, blood was running through the eyes, mouth and nose, the hair and skin were becoming purplish…the hands were cracking loudly and withering as the feet were growing and the eyes were becoming swallow and red. Chris covered the sight of that awful scene away from his daughter. Then he noticed the doll…it was not laying down…it was standing with its eyes staring at them. Chris decided to take care of it…He threw a sheet at the thing to see what would happen…The sheet was becoming soaked fast. But besides that the doll didn't seem to move. Quickly Chris Wrapped the sheet around the Venonat plushy and grabbed on it, he called for Susie and they ran outside to the car. That doll was too dangerous…They had to get rid of it. Even Susie knew that thing had to go no matter what. He stopped near a gas station and filled up the car with gasoline as well as a bottle with gasoline. He then drove away until he found an isolated place…An old house nearly crumbling. He grabbed the demonic doll and the bottle of gasoline and walked to the small house…He placed the thing in the house and then dumped the gasoline on it, then started to make a trail that lead to the door. Smirking, Chris took out a box of fire matches but suddenly…That cursed sound…"Venonat"…Chris looked and in shock he jumped back, he saw the plushy in the same space but there was words scrambled on the wall behind it. "Play with me!" "Come, Play with me!" "Susie is nice to me!" "Susie would take me everywhere!" "Susie's my friend" "Everyone tried to take me away from Susie…they dropped when they touched" "It's your turn to drop!" "Play with me!" Chris was entering into a panic as he read through the words but then he looked down at the plushy and growled loudly. He took out a gun and shot the doll 3 times. After that he lit up a match and dropped it on the gasoline so the doll could burn. No more deaths, no more disfiguration, no more suspicion, no more poisoning…no more playing around…the doll was destroyed…They were free…Chris took a look back at the burning house as he drove home. He was safe now…Or…so he believed… When Chris arrived home he straight away put his dear daughter to sleep…Susie was quite tired, after all that madness. He noticed he was tired himself so he went to bed. But…nightmares flooded his mind. He saw himself on a shelf, alone…he was small and itseemed that he had shrunk quite a lot. He then noticed something that made things a bit more clear. He saw himself and his daughter entering through a door, so obviously he was seeing things through someone…or something else's eyes. He saw Susie going up to him and happily pick him up, the things he saw were all very familiar but he didn't know how were they familiar…from whose eyes was he seeing these things? But then he started to come to his senses…The different ways he was being taken, his deceased wife picking him up and putting him on the couch, watching everyone eat dinner…He was seeing things through the Doll's eyes. He could see being taken to Susie's school, being played like the doll it was supposed to be by several kids and all…it all ended with seeing being shot several times and being burned alive. After all that, Chris woke up sweating…"It was just a nightmare…Just a nightmare right? The doll has been shot and burned." Quickly Chris checked his whole body…No…no boils, he was safe…But why did he have that nightmare? Result of the trauma that he had suffered these past couple days? Questions circled through his head but he sighed and headed to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. He was just nervous, that's all. He walked to his daughter's bedroom and smiled, seeing her asleep but suddenly he heard something…something familiar, something that haunted him. "Venonat" He jumped up looking around, that name, that strange unnatural voice. It was close but where? His daughter heard it too; she had woken up, scared and whimpering. Chris held her close and looked around…He heard something coming from the kitchen. He carefully walked towards the hall and grabbed a flashlight just in case. He walked towards the kitchen and moved the door open…When he looked inside, there was a plushy, with burned purple fur, with 3 bullet wounds, one being in its big round red eyes and the other two through its body, tiny hands, 2 long antenna, 2 large feet…and a black liquid dripping from its wounds and fur. And across the walls was written countless times. "Play with me! "Susie doesn't like me anymore" "Be with me!" "Susie let her daddy hurt me" "Be one of me!" "Susie is mean" "Play with me!" "Susie will join everyone else!" "Play with me!" "Until you drop dead like everyone!" Category:BCP Category:Pastas